Leaving the World Behind
by L Moonshade
Summary: One-shot. Where does Methos go?


Disclaimer: Do I really need to say again that I don't own Highlander or Methos? I do? Well, I don't own Highlander or Methos. Everything else is mine.

A/N: Written for the "Where does Methos go, when he goes" challenge on HLFiction

* * *

It's always the same. He starts getting angry with everyone and everything, or he starts to get numb and apathetic. Then he starts making poor judgements and comes to believe he cannot live with his actions or justify them. Life becomes almost painful, and he knows it's time to leave. Time to escape the world. He has, in the past, ignored the signs. The last time he did that, however, he fell into a thousand years of madness, and is in no hurry to do that again. So, he takes the first stage out of Dodge, not knowing where the plane will land, and not caring. He does this at each stop until, at last, there is someone there to meet him.

The _Shopi_ are a beautiful race, and this one is no exception. She's tall, with bronze skin, black hair, and gold eyes. She says nothing in greeting, just folds him into her arms and lets him lay his head on her shoulder. He takes comfort in her strength, willingly shared, and lets her take the burden of decision-making from him.

He spends the drive in a state somewhere between waking and sleep, between memory and dream. He has been coming to the _Shopi_ for five thousand years, for so long that he has forgotten how he came to know them, or why they always take him in. All he knows is that he feels protective of them; they are his children, and he loves them fiercely.

Once they are home, his driver wakes him. There are others here to greet him, some walking on two legs, some on four, but all of them furred. The Alpha male, a tiger, is one of those in full cat form, but his welcome is clear, even without human words. He is brought to a room where he can keep his things and he undresses. He packs his clothes away-he will not need them here-leaving out a pair of sandals. It his been centuries since his feet were tough enough to go barefoot on a rock and root-strewn forest floor. He's tired and finds the large room where they will sleep. There are, of course, private rooms and outbuildings where couples (and the few human guests they receive) can have privacy, but he has never used these. It is the companionship, the physical contact that will soothe the injuries his psyche has sustained. The floor of this room is covered with large cushions which, in turn, are covered with furred bodies of every size and color, most fully feline in shape. A large lion lifts a paw and he lies down next to the cat, back pressed against chest, head resting on one giant paw. A foreleg and tail are draped over him and he relaxes, letting the rumbling purrs usher him into sleep.

It's afternoon when he wakes. He is alone, but that doesn't bother him; he never expects the Shopi to interrupt their lives for him, though he knows they would if he asked. Hunger is threatening to chase him out of bed when he hears giggles and hisses for silence from the doorway. He cracks an eye open, just enough to see little muzzles and ears peering around the corner. He closes his eyes and feigns sleep as they tumble into the room, feline stealth canceled out by youthful exuberance. They stop at the edge of the cushions, only one brave soul coming close enough to put her face next to his, and he knows. Usually a girl, there is always that one cub who gets to him, always that one who will teach him how to live and laugh, again.

She looks up and announces that he's still asleep. He takes that as his cue and grabs her, lifting her over his head before bringing her back down and tickling her. She squirms and laughs and shrieks, and her friends come to her rescue. He puts up a great fight but loses (of course), arms and legs pinned by four piles of cubs. They cheer their victory and leave one by one, giving him little touches and bumps on their way out. The girl he's already starting to think of as his cub throws her arms around his neck and he holds her close. She tells him she's being Named tonight, and he promises to be there.

He eats, then starts exploring. He's not worried about getting lost or wandering off the property; it's fenced. The _Shopi_ like their privacy, they want to be able to live their lives the way they want to, furred and without clothes. He has occasional companions who walk beside or behind him, on four legs or two, sometimes holding his hand, one of the smallest wrangling a ride on his shoulders. He finds a small lake and takes a long swim, then spends the rest of the day in the sun, thankful for the Immortal healing that makes this possible.

That night, in front of the tribe, his little cub is given the name that she will offer the world, the one that tells those she meets who she is. She comes back and curls up with him, a pool of shadow in his arms, black fur interrupted only by green eyes.

The Memory Keeper comes forward, then. Each Keeper holds a number of stories from their history, passed down without change. The story tonight tells how Methos and the _Shopi_ met, when he fell in love and saved them from genocide. He also learns how he came to use the name Methos; it's what his _Shopi_ wife called him. In their language, _mi thaus_ means _my love_, but it runs much deeper than that. He is both comforted by the fact that he was loved that much, and pained that he cannot remember.

His cub is fast asleep, by the time the Memory is over. He smiles fondly as he stands, still holding her, and heads to the main lodge to go to sleep. When he's settled, she is cuddled against his chest, purring in time with his heart.

He loses track of time, as he always does when he's here. It doesn't matter, though, for he's welcome to stay as long as he needs to. He spends some of his time alone, letting go of the anger and sorrow, the rest of it with his cub, learning how to take delight in the world, again.

He knows it's time to leave when he starts getting restless and anxious for his books, beer, and modern (human) luxuries. It's not easy saying good bye, especially to his cub, but the time always comes. His cub is the last and he holds her tight for a long moment, thanking her for all she's done for him. He doesn't leave empty-handed, though. She gives him her Heart Name, the one given only to the closest of loved ones. It's not the first time this has happened, but it's not a normal occurrence and, in every case, he's seen the child later in his life.

As he watches her get smaller in the side view mirror, he thinks he'll be glad to see her again.


End file.
